


Blocking Cupid's Arrow

by RunWithWolves



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, cupid arrow soulmate au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2018-09-24 12:31:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9727022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RunWithWolves/pseuds/RunWithWolves
Summary: When Kara first came to Earth, she was surprised to see tiny winged beings flying around and shooting soulmates with their arrows. She pushed past it. After all, what were cupids to a Kryptonian with all the powers under the sun?The cupids and their arrows only started to matter when she met Lena Luthor.





	1. One Arrow; Two Arrow

**Author's Note:**

> Blame Yaz & Jen for sneakily getting me to build this fic idea on my busiest work day until i couldn't resist getting something out with the hour I had. For those who are cross-fandom folks, keep an eye on MoC tomorrow ;)

Kara hadn’t intended to block the arrow. In fact, she hadn’t even realized there was a cupid nearby until she’d shifted slightly to grab a box of take-out from Lena’s desk and something had thumped her in the back. 

Something that rudely interrupted her attempt to find exactly the right Kryptonian word to describe just how pretty Lena’s face was when she half-smiled, mouth full of pizza. 

Unfortunately, Kara was hit by something much worse than inspiration

She jumped. Her thoughts immediately moving to Cadmus and Lex and attacks as she spun around, already on her feet. Body between Lena and the intruder. 

“Kara? What is it?” Lena’s smile disappeared from her voice.

“Um.” Kara said.

There was nothing there, just an empty office. Lowering her glasses, Kara’s x-ray scan came up as empty as her regular eyes. Which basically meant that she was just standing in the middle of the room, during their lunch, for no reason.

She spun back around and pasted on a big smile, “Oh nothing. Just thought I heard something,” Kara laughed it off, “You know me, jumpy.”

Lena settled back in her office chair from where she’d half risen to her feet, “Well then. I’ll have to see what I can about soundproofing the office. We wouldn’t want you to be anything but comfortable.” She gave Kara a smile.

Kara couldn’t help but return it, ducking her head to try and hide it, “Gee. I wouldn’t want to be an inconvenience. It’s fine.”

“Nonsense,” Lena waved her hand before picking up the pizza again, “It makes sense for work reasons anyway. Ensure none of those pesky corporate spies pick up on any of my calls.”

Shaking her head, Kara went to sit, “Your life is so strange.”

There was an odd look in Lena’s eye, “Says the CatCo reporter with a direct line to Supergirl.”

She spluttered. “Oh, that’s. That’s nothing. Just lucky I guess,” It was just as she was settling back into her chair that Kara noticed what was lying on the ground beside the chair. Clearly having bounced off her shoulder. 

An arrow.

A cupid’s arrow.

The name ‘Lena’ written across the side. 

Kara's heart froze. Not again.

Safe in the knowledge that humans couldn’t see the arrows, she’d scooped it up and shoved it in her purse. She buried the thing under some story notes, banishing it from sight. She paused as it disappeared, fingers clenching and unclenching as the familiar heat bubbled in her stomach. Bubbled behind her eyes.

Now was not the time. Not with Lena. Never with Lena. “Dropped my phone!” she chirped, popping back up. 

She’d never picked one up before and the phantom touch of the arrow seemed to burn into her palm.

But that was impossible.

Which was the problem. 

Lena frowned, “Is everything okay? Pardon my intrusion if you don't wish to speak on the matter but you seem extra jumpy today.”

“Oh, you know,” Kara played it off, thankful that Lena didn’t have the superhearing required to notice that her heart was spiraling at a 100 miles a minute, “Snapper’s just being Snapper. I’ll be fine.”

Lena leaned forward, “If he’s working you too hard then I can have a word with some of my contacts. I’m sure there are other publications that would be happy to take-”

“No! I-” Kara interrupted, “Sorry just.” She fiddled with her glasses, “That’s Miss Grant’s company, you know? I wouldn’t want to leave it. I’ll figure everything out with Snapper. I promise.”

Something thumped her in the back again and Kara had to fight the urge to turn around.

“As long as you’re sure,” Lena said. She ran her gaze over Kara, pulling her bottom lip between her teeth, “I’d be a poor friend if I didn’t make sure you were happy in your work.”

Kara shot her a thumbs up, “Just the happiest little worker bee here.”

She wanted to facepalm.

Lena’s face simply twitched, a smile that was made of fondness trying to fight it’s way across her face. “Well, I’m glad to hear it.”

That smile was the smile that made Kara’s heart flutter.

She straightened and shoved another piece of pizza in her mouth, “So. How’d the call with the shareholders go?” 

Lena’s smile had stayed even as the exasperation was clear on her face as she spoke about the meeting, the tension draining just a little from her shoulders with every word.

Kara smiled at that simple fact, ignoring the way the arrow seemed to burn a hole in her bag.

The only time the smile left her face was as she turned to leave. The creature floating in the corner got the full impact of her best Supergirl glare as it scratched its head and stared down at the bow and arrow in its hands, shoving it to a second cupid. This one in a suit. He looked at her and smiled.

She kept glaring.

Her smile had only came back when she pretended to drop her phone again and Lena laughed, the sound hidden behind her hand but clear in her sparkling eyes.

Even as two arrows burned a metaphorical hole in the bag slung over Kara's shoulder.

#

Four calls to Alex. Four. Her sister still wasn’t picking up the phone. Sighing, Kara plunked into one of her kitchen chairs. If Alex wasn't answering then it meant she was probably with Maggie. She let the phone fall to the table.

Hand rubbing her temples.

Just as she glanced out the window, another cupid flew by. She followed it with her supervision until it was nearly halfway across National City. Then, she let the image fade. 

In the city, with thousands of people, the sky was full of them.

It had been so different in the Danver’s country home. Only one or two pocketing the sky.

When she’d first gotten to Earth, Kara had almost panicked the first time she saw the tiny armed being flying past them. She’d babbled to Alex, ducking her head in the backseat of the car. It hadn’t helped that no-one had known what she was talking about. 

Eliza had needed to pull over and calm her down before Kara could tell them what she saw.

At first, the Danvers had been skeptical and worried that she was seeing things. Eliza had run her through a full gambit of tests that looked for hallucinations or other vision related difficulties. It was only a trip to the grocery store that had set things straight. As Kara cowered beside the shopping cart, trying to keep from bending the metal, one of the cupids had shot a man in the back. She’d gone to call out. A warning. Superspeed nearly kicking in, when the arrow had simply sunk into her back. 

Kara had pulled up short, steps away from a worried Eliza, and simply pointed at the man.

As she’d watched the arrow had disappeared into the man’s back while he smiled at the girl holding his hand, completely unaware. The arrow never came out his chest. Instead, Kara watched as it turned into a white light that sank under his skin and ran through his veins. Then the tiny cupid turned and shot the girl beside him.

“Oh,” Eliza had said.

Kara’s gaze had whipped up to find her supposed adoptive mother staring at the same man. “You see it too?” she whispered, “What is it?”

“It’s a soulmate moment,” Eliza had said. Her voice was soft and reverent and enough to tell Kara that this was important, “It’s what happens when someone falls in love with someone else. The light flicks on. If it explodes into colours then they know they’re soulmates.” She laughed slightly, “We used to say that they get shot by the cupids.”

Then her eyes had widened and she looked down at Kara, “Sweetheart.” The name still was funny in her ears, “Those tiny beings you were talking about. Did they just shoot those people?”

Kara nodded.

Eliza blinked, “Well then. Myths are real.” She swallowed the thought down the way only a woman raising an alien could. “Let’s see if they’re a match?”

Kara waited for the colours to explode like Eliza had said. Instead, they faded and disappeared from the man. For the girl however, they exploded from her back in a white light. Tendrils reaching for the man like they were looking to grab onto something but finding nothing. Taking a step back, the girl looked ready to burst into tears while the man rubbed the back of his head awkwardly. 

A warm hand enclosed Kara’s own and she’d looked up, shocked to find Eliza holding her hand despite the risk of her super strength, “That poor girl,” Eliza said softly, “They say there’s nothing worse than being a one-sided soulmate. Rips your heart out.”

A one sided soulmate.

The words seemed to echo in her head as Kara fiddled with the two arrows she’d recovered from Lena’s office. She twirled one around and around, watching as the word Lena spun until it was nothing but a blur even to her own eyes. 

There was nothing worse than a one sided soulmate.

Kara had been hit by arrows before and every relationship had died because of it.

Every one. And now. She had arrows with Lena's name on them.

Not this one.

Not Lena.

The anger curled in her gut where it always rested even when she tried to send it away. The kind that flared whenever she felt like an outsider. The anger that spiked if she thought about her parents putting her in that pod, if she thought about Krypton exploding, if she thought about Kal leaving her behind. 

Kara’s eyes burned as she watched the arrow spin and she knew it wasn’t from tears. 

She span the arrow faster and faster and faster until it was a blur of colour. Then she shouted and slammed the arrow down. Slammed it into her other hand where it lay on the table. Slammed the arrow down so hard that the table collapsed under the force and left her in a cloud of dust and wood chips. 

It didn’t slam down hard enough to pierce her skin. 

When the dust cleared, the arrow was still perfect. Her hand bore no mark. 

Her anger died as quickly as it had come, the burning power giving way to bits of wetness behind her eyes. Moving just below the sound barrier, she shoved the arrows in her dresser drawer and slammed it shut hard enough to shake the structure. 

The soulmate process was simple. They fall in love. They get shot with an arrow. The arrow sank into their skin. They lit up. Then they’re either confirmed as soulmates or the light faded away.

But.

She reached out, bracing herself with her hand against the dresser as she curled inward against all that was around her. Eyes closed but her hand still clear in her mind.

Still perfect. 

Kara’s hand was perfect. Kara had been hit by arrows before but not once had she’d lit up.

The image of the first girl she’d ever kissed, Catie beneath the monkey bars, swam in her head. They’d both been hit with arrows. Catie lit up. Kara didn’t. Instead, she had to watch as her arrow fell to the ground. Watch as Catie’s eyes went blank because Kara didn’t even light up so that the light could choose to explode or fade.

“You’re just dark!” Catie had shouted, “You don’t love me”. 

She’d walked away and had refused to be Kara’s friend any longer. 

You couldn’t have a soulmate when the arrow couldn’t pierce your skin.

And now Kara had two arrow’s with Lena’s name locked away in her dresser. It was only a fluke that Lena hadn’t been hit. It was only a fluke that Lena didn’t know that Kara was dark. It was only a fluke that they were still friends.

Her DEO phone went off. 

Kara squared her shoulders, reaching for her super suit. A long fly and quick bad guy punch later, she had her answer.

She may not have had a soulmate but she certainly wasn’t about to loose her friend. 

All she had to do was keep Lena from ever getting hit by an arrow. If Lena was never hit then she’d never light up and, more importantly, she’d never see Kara fail to do the same.

Kara grinned for the first time since leaving Lena’s office, grabbing a carton of ice cream from the fridge in celebration of her decision.

No arrows hit Lena.

She was Supergirl. That would probably be easy. Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing for a new fandom is always a trick but is also always a fun new challenge. Fell in love with Supergirl in s1 and the s2 dynamics got the fingers itching to write. Your comment, kudos and [ tumblr stop-ins ](http://ariabauer.tumblr.com/) are always good for making me smile. So thank you <3
> 
> Stay stupendous. Aria.


	2. Red Arrow; Blue Arrow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kara tries.  
> she tries so hard.

“Knock. Knock.” 

Kara grinned at the words that filtered through the door and zipped over to grab it. She didn’t even wait for the door to open fully, using her supervision to see Lena’s smile through the wooden frame.

The smile was already on own her face when the door opened and her eyes met Lena’s.

When she finally dragged her gaze from Lena’s face, Kara’s smile only got larger when they fell on the large bucket in Lena’s arms. She launched herself towards the potstickers and whisked them away, “Oh, you’re definitely my favourite.”

Lena invited herself in, following Kara before hanging her coat on a nearby rack, “It’s always nice to see that a Catco reporter can be bribed into friendship with the right food item.”

Kara stuck her tongue out as she settled on the couch and wrapped her arms even tighter around the bucket, “I would have been your friend even if you didn’t always show up with food.” Lena’s eyes softened around the edges. Kara continued, “It’s everyone else who should be bringing me food!”

“Always so hungry,” Lena teased and Kara couldn’t do anything but smile wider when Lena opened a cupboard and got herself a glass of water, never missing a step. Then she added, “I’ve always liked a girl who knew where the best food spots in the city were.”

She leveled Kara was a look that seemed to shut down Kara’s brain, holding her gaze even as she took a sip from the glass of water.

Kara coughed. 

“Then you’ve come to the right girl!” She said.

“Oh, I don’t doubt it.”

Kara ducked her head again, glancing at Lena from the corner of her eye even as her heart once again took up that treacherous pace. If nothing else, ducking her head brought the smell of food just a little bit closer.

These comments from Lena were happening more and more. Less subtle with every passing moment as they floated around the flirtation. 

She adjusted her glasses as Lena sat on the couch beside her. Kara scooted slightly closer under the guise of holding out the bucket to Lena and passing her a plate, “Better get some while you can,” she said, “I have quite the appetite.”

“Sharing your food,” Lena somehow managed to make a plate of potstickers look elegant, “And here I was ready to fight for my portion.”

“Everyone else has to,” Kara confessed. She could do this. “But you’re special.”

Lena blushed the nicest red colour. Her mouth opened. Then closed. Then opened again as she looked down at her plate, “You might be alone in that opinion.”

Kara didn’t hesitate, “Well everyone else will just have to catch up because you’re the specialist person I’ve ever met.”

Lena shook her head but that couldn’t hide the look of awe in her eyes, “You’re something else, Miss Danvers.”

“I could say the same.” Kara said. With the way Lena was looking at her, all flushed cheeks, wonder-filled eyes, and her lip caught in her teeth, Kara’s heart screamed at her to kiss Lena. Just kiss her. Properly and truly and fully and in all the ways that Lena deserved to be kissed. 

She leaned in and Lena’s breath caught; her eyes jumped down to Kara’s lips as her heartbeat shot way up. This would have been a perfect moment. 

Then something moved in the corner of her eye. 

Kara pinwheeled forward as her arm shot out, grabbing the arrow before it could hit Lena. Unable to keep her balance on the couch, she tumbled forward. 

Straight into Lena’s arms. 

Lena caught her with a small oomph, falling against the back of the couch and dragging Kara with her. She felt her whole body flush. She wasn’t quite sitting on top of Lena but it was as close as she could have possibly gotten.

Kara scrambled backwards and threw the arrow under the couch, “Sorry. Sorry. I um tripped. Thanks for catching me and sorry about all of this.” She made hand gestures towards Lena’s entire torso, “Not that you have anything to be sorry because, hah, you’ve got a great body going on. And, let’s pretend I didn’t say that.”

She shoved a potsticker in her mouth to make herself stop talking, sparing a quick glare for the aggravated looking cupid in the corner.

There was a glint in Lena’s eye that Kara didn’t quite know what to do with, “It’s not often a girl trips into your arms while she’s sitting still but I’m more than happy to catch you.”

Tripped while sitting. This was the ‘flew here on a bus’ debacle all over again.

Kara gave her best awkward laugh, “Well you know me. Clumsy.”

“I hadn’t noticed.” Lena gave her a long look and Kara had to forcibly keep herself from squirming. Lena finally let her off the hook, pointing to potstickers that Kara hadn’t noticed were all over the floor, “I suppose we should probably get rid of these.”

Kara was 99% sure that Lena Luthor was suggesting they throw out perfectly good potstickers, “Five minute rule!” she chirped, popping one in her mouth.

Alien constitution could outdo dust bunnies any day. 

Lena stared at her for a moment, then smiled and snagged Kara’s plate, “Well, if you’re eating off the floor then you won’t be needing this.” She ate one which just drew Kara’s gaze back to her mouth. 

“Movie?” Kara suggested. Lena nodded and they snuggled in, Kara sliding just a little bit closer. But not even Lena’s fingers tentatively playing with the ends of her ponytail could distract her from the arrow stashed under the couch or the cupid buzzing in the corner. 

She forced herself to relax, letting herself sink into the couch where Lena’s arm had snaked over the top. The plan was working. Lena wasn’t getting hit by arrows. Lena would never find out that Kara couldn’t have a soulmate. 

She just needed to continue keeping the arrows away. 

#

Operation ‘Keep the Arrows Away from Lena’ quickly turned into a full time job of it’s own. Since their last attempts had been foiled, the cupids seemed to be launching a full scale assault against her. 

It started when she was picking up her morning coffee and decided to grab Lena’s favourite as well. She waved to Jess and strode into Lena’s office, shaking the coffee cup with Lena’s name on it, “Figured you could use this before the big meeting today.”

Lena’s face lit up, her fingers almost making little grabby motions, “You’re my hero.”

Kara ducked her head and scoffed, “Who me?”

“Yes. You.”

“You’re just saying that because I brought you coffee,” Still Kara couldn’t tear her eyes away as Lena held her gaze while taking the first sip. The slightest red stain was left on the cup.

Kara definitely wasn’t wondering how that lipstick would taste. 

“Perhaps,” Lena drew her from her daydreams, “you bringing me coffee is a factor but I think you’d be a superhero regardless.”

She was going to tell Lena that they could be superheroes together when there was a movement on the balcony and Kara’s eyes went wide. Darting outside, she yanked an arrow right from the bow as the cupid lined up the shot.

“Go away,” she hissed. 

The cupid buzzed at her but left.

Lena followed her out on the balcony, concern in her eyes, “Is everything okay?”

“Just thought I saw Supergirl,” Kara blurted, “I need to get in touch with her about something for Snapper!”

 

“I see,” Lena took another sip of her coffee, “Well. I’m certain that you’ll be able to find her.”

She managed to salvage another five minutes of conversation before Lena had to go to her meeting. The next time, she wasn’t so lucky. 

Speaking with Lena on actual official CatCo business, they’d met in a back pressroom after one of the Lena’s conferences. She’d gotten through 3 of Snapper’s five questions when she’d been forced to literally leap around Lena to block one of the arrows. 

“Kara,” Lena’s voice had been remarkably calm considering Kara had just whipped around her like a tornado when there was nothing else in the room, “Are you certain that everything is okay? You’ve been acting a little strange lately.”

“Everything is a-okay. Dontcha worry.” She’d flashed Lena some fingerguns. Lena had smiled but their interview time had been up and Kara hadn’t seen her again that day.

She’d nearly buried her face in some mashed potatoes while recounting the story later to Alex, who couldn’t stop laughing. 

Between ‘golly’ and ‘a-okay’ Lena was going to think she was somehow trapped in the 1950’s. 

The next time Kara deflected an arrow, she wasn’t even Kara. Instead it was Supergirl who hovered over Lena’s balcony and tried to look stoic in the face of a smirking Lena Luthor. 

It was the kind of smirk that threatened to turn even the girl of steel into a puddle of melted tin.

“Well, I have to thank you for coming to rescue again, Supergirl,” Lena always put a certain trill on the name of her alter ego, “One might think that you’re going to get tired of saving me.”

“Never.” The word slipped out before Kara could stop it but the word still bore nothing but conviction. 

Lena waved her off but her smile turned pleased, “Well. If there’s anything I can do to assist you in return, please let me know.” Then something almost sly passed over her face, “Either drop by yourself or send word with Kara. I know you two are very close.”

Before Kara could begin to unpack that statement, her ears caught the subtle ‘ping’ of a bowstring. She shot the arrow with her laser vision, knocking it off course so it missed Lena entirely. 

Which left her to explain why she’d just laser blasted the open air to a gaping Lena Luthor. 

The next came at an early morning breakfast totally-not-a-date when Kara had to upend a plate of scrambled eggs across her lap to stop the arrow. She mourned the loss of food for hours even if Lena seemed oddly charmed by her shenanigans. 

Then there was the arrow while she was whirling around in a fight with Cadmus. Supergirl found herself pressed between a hail of bullets and an annoyingly brave Lena who refused to run just because there was kryptonite around.

It had taken more than a touch of superspeed to block the arrows in between everything else. 

She stuck her tongue out at the cupid. That was just cheating. 

All things considered, Kara couldn’t be blamed for failing to ask Lena on an actual date. She just didn’t have the time even if Alex was constantly insisting that she just do it. The CatCo elevator dinged and Kara nodded to herself, she could wait. The whole crushing-on-Lena thing could totally be resolved once she figured out how to get the cupids to stop. 

She hadn’t counted on Lena waiting in her office. 

Her office full of flowers. 

Lots and lots of flowers.

Kara’s jaw dropped, “Lena! What’s all this for?” Her gaze was drawn to the flowers cascading off a pile of her files; fingers playing with the soft petals.

“I may have gone a little overboard. I couldn’t quite make up my mind on what to choose.” The flowers were lovely but Kara’s head whipped up at the sheer vulnerability in Lena’s tone. It was the slightest tremor but for the usually stoic CEO, the smallest thing was everything. 

“They’re beautiful,” Kara said, “but you didn’t have to go to all this trouble.”

Lena readjusted her grip on her purse and raised her chin slightly, almost settling herself, “Of course I did,” her eyes caught Kara’s and refused to let go, “I wanted to do this properly.”

Kara’s brain was short circuiting the longer Lena looked at her. She finally got words out, a tremor in her voice, “Do what?”

“Ask you out on a date.” Lena’s eyes would not let her go, “which I suppose I just did. Surely you can understand my consternation in trying to pick out flowers that would convince my best friend and the nicest girl in National City to go on a date with me.”

Tension dropped from Kara’s shoulders that she hadn’t even realized she was holding, “Oh Lena. Of course I’ll go out with you.” 

“Really?”

The surprise in Lena’s voice sparked tenderness in Kara’s tone, “Of course!” Kara moved across the room towards her, “You didn’t have to get me flowers for me to say yes. I would have said yes regardless.”

“Well then,” Lena’s smile had Kara ducking her head, glasses sliding slightly. Her hands went back to the flowers to find something to do, “at least I can say that I made a good impression.”

“You always do.” Kara said. 

Confident Lena was back, stepping towards and just flirting with the edges of Kara’s personal space. Then her hand came up and Kara literally stopped breathing as Lena gently pushed her glasses a little farther up her nose. Kara looked up and Lena’s eyes were gentle as her hand withdrew.

Something flickered in Kara’s vision and she stepped forward. Her hand snapped around Lena and snatched an arrow clean out of the air; the point just missing Lena’s back. She didn’t even notice. 

The step had brought her a hairsbreadth from Lena’s face. The snowy smell of her perfume filling Kara’s nose as the light wisps of Lena’s breath dusted over Kara’s lips like a prelude of what could come. Green eyes swept her face and it was all Kara could do to hold them when they landed back on her. 

Lena kissed her. Softly and gently. More of a whisper than a kiss but the contact enough to make Kara’s lips buzz and want to touch her mouth with her fingers to save the feeling forever. 

“I’ll pick you up at 7,” Lena whispered. Then she walked away.

Kara smiled and crushed the arrow in her fist. 

The date was full of arrows. Arrow blocked with a quick step as Lena helped her from the car. Arrows blocked with a waiter as the appetizers were served. Arrows blocked with her flailing hands as Kara told Lena a story about her latest article. 

Arrows blocked simply by pressing Lena up against a wall and kissing her so hard that the Cupid didn’t have anywhere to aim. 

That, Kara discovered, was a heroic gesture she would never get tired of making.   
#

One date turned into two, four, seven, and beyond. As Kara slipped from the elevator in Alex’s apartment, Lena’s hand in her own, she couldn’t help but grin. She leaned in and gave Lena the quickest kiss on the cheek.

“What was that for?” Lena smiled, eyebrows up.

Kara just shrugged and kept grinning, practically skipping down the hall, “just happy, I guess.”

A little spark of wonder still passed over Lena’s gaze and her fingers squeezed Kara’s just a little tighter. 

They were only forced to let go when they entered Alex’s apartment and Kara beelined right towards the half eaten pizza box sitting on the kitchen island counter, shoving two pieces in her mouth. “So,” she mumbled, “What are we doing tonight?”

There was always a little bit of relief in that the impeccable Lena Luthor found Kara’s mouth full of food charming rather than slightly gross. While Lena smiled, Alex just rolled her eyes and slapped the pizza box closed, “Well, I’m afraid you’re going to have to help us decide.” She said. 

Kara cocked her head to the side. Sister double dates had become a weekly occurrence and it was odd for Alex and Maggie be surrendering their week to choose the activity. 

“I think we should go downtown and check out that new ice cream shop before catching the horror movie marathon at the legacy theater,” Alex continued, practically wrestling the pizza box away from Kara who just made sad noises.

Maggie sauntered into the kitchen, grinning, “And I think that we should try out some of the new toys at the gun range.”

Alex rolled her eyes and shoved the pizza in the fridge, “You and I did that last week.”

“And you loved it, Danvers,” Maggie gave the room a wink. 

“Kara and Lena aren’t cops,” Alex reminded her, “they might not be so fond of playing with your toys for an evening.”

“Oh I don’t know,” Kara swallowed her pizza practically whole as Lena leaned against the kitchen island, “That would depend on what toys you’re talking about. I’ve finished with most of the ones at L-Corp and I’ve heard that the FBI has a few new gizmos that even we don’t have in our range yet.”

All three of them stared at her as Lena just smirked, adjusting her thousand dollar watch like she’d just commented on the weather.

“Little Danvers,” Maggie broke the silence, “I think I have a crush on your girlfriend.”

Alex swatted her on the head but that didn’t stop Maggie from giving Lena a fist bump. 

“I’m afraid I’m going to have to turn you down,” Lena said dryly, “besides, my interest in shooting is more along the lines of self preservation than the weapons themselves. I have a shocking tendency to get into trouble.” 

“That’s not your fault!” Kara was quick to add. 

Lena just laughed and waved a hand, “You come to accept it after a point. Besides,” she slid around the island and into Kara’s space, seemingly not offput by Kara’s pizza breath, “You seem to get into even more trouble than I do if all your interactions with Supergirl are any indication.”

Again, amusement flickered through Lena’s gaze as she pushed the hair that had escape Kara’s ponytail back behind her ear. Her fingers ghosted down the shell of Kara’s ear.

“Maybe if we stay together,” Kara said, “the trouble will cancel out.”

“My own bodyguard,” Lena’s fingers tapped briefly on the arm of her glasses, “I’m okay with that if it means you’re around all the time.”

Kara smiled the kind of smile that she couldn’t have kept in her chest even if she wanted to. 

Maggie’s voice cut into their bubble, “Well, looks like I have no chance at Luthor’s apparently private arsenal.” She over exaggerated her sigh and looked at Alex, “Looks like you’re stuck with me, babe.”

Alex rolled her eyes but Kara didn’t need supervision to make out the edges of a smile on her lips, “Oh, how romantic.”

Maggie just smiled at her, taking Alex’s hand and winding their fingers together, “Exceedingly so.”

Even as she shook her head and looked at the ceiling, Alex’s smile bloomed full force. She gave Maggie a small pull and kissed her temple, “You’re lucky you’re cute.”

“No,” Kara loved the way Maggie looked at her sister. Eyes smiling with every word Maggie said, “You’re lucky I’m cute.”

There was a twing of a bow string and Kara shot her arm out in front of Lena on instinct but the shot never came. Instead, her eyes went wide as she watched an arrow thump soundly into Alex’s back. Mere seconds later, a second one hit Maggie.

Kara’s breath caught. She’d just watched her sister fall in love. 

She must have tightened her grip on Lena. “What’s going on?” Lena asked.

“Watch.” Kara didn’t take her eyes off the couple, watching as the arrows sank under their skin and slowly turned into a vibrant white light. Alex gasped, hand flying to her heart as she started to glow white. 

Maggie just froze and Kara’s heart hurt at the sudden panic she saw. 

Lena’s grip tightened in response, clinging a little tighter to Kara’s arm. 

If they were soulmates, the colours would be exploding soon. If they weren’t soulmates, the white light would simply fade away. Slowly, white tendrils grew from the arrow like beautiful ivy, reaching around their backs like angel’s wings. Reaching. Seeking. 

It would only take a connection to determine. 

“Hey,” Alex stepped towards Maggie but very carefully did not touch her, “Hey, it’s going to be okay. I’m not your ex. We’re going to be okay. I love you.”

Maggie’s eyes softened just a little.

At that moment, the seeking white light from Alex’s back found Maggie’s. The tendrils brushed. Softly. Briefly.

The room exploded into colour. 

The white light burst into golden yellows and rich greens and deep purples like flowers blossoming to life between them, showering Alex and Maggie in a cascade of shimmering light as a network of blooming colour surrounded them. 

Soulmates. 

Kara’s smile was so wide it couldn’t help but erupt into a laugh from somewhere deep inside her. Beside her, Lena’s eyes were fixed on the couple with the softest smile on her face. The light washed across the room to leave colours leaping across Lena’s face and Kara couldn’t help but lose her breath at the sight, tangling them a little closer together. 

When she looked back at her sister, Kara thought her heart would burst. She’d never seen Alex look so happy, her entire smile just taking over her face as she yanked Maggie into her arms. Maggie who had silent tears on her cheeks and just let herself sink into Alex. A smile on her face.

Alex whispered something to her but Kara looked away, staring at her shoes as she forced her ears to focus on anything else. Smiling even as the colours slowly bled away and she could still hear the edges of their whispers to each other. 

She was so focused on not listening that she missed it.

Missed the twing of another arrow.

Missed the brush of cupid wings.

Missed the whoosh of air being cut.

She didn’t miss the thump of an arrow in Lena’s back. In fact, time seemed to freeze, the thump resounding a hundred times over as Lena started slightly in her arms. Her eyes flew open just in time to watch the arrow sink into Lena’s back. 

Lena’s eyes went wide as her chest lit up white, the briefest glance down before her gaze went right to Kara’s. 

Kara’s heart shattered at the pure hope she saw in them. At the way her name ghosted off Lena’s lips like a prayer, “Kara.”

She’d failed. 

An arrow slammed against her own back. Then she heard it fall to the floor. Another arrow hit her. Another. They hit her back like raindrops, each one pouring off her like it had never been there. Never could be there. 

Kara closed her eyes, still frozen, and tried to fight against the pressure behind them. Water leaked out anyway as the pound pound pound of the arrows continued against her back. None of them sinking in. 

She didn’t get a soulmate. 

She just didn’t. 

“Kara.” Alex’s voice forced her to open her eyes, nothing but concern on a day that should have been her happiest. 

All she could see was Lena. Lena who was surrounded in wings of white light that were searching for a soulmate, trying to find Kara’s love.

Kara swore it was there.

But Kara had no light to give her. 

She closed her eyes again but it was too late. Lena was the most beautiful thing she’d ever seen, the white light playing on the shadows of her face to make her look softer and harder all at once. Like the ethereal endlessness of the sun that Kara knew lived inside Lena had finally found its way onto her face. 

There was the softest touch of her jawline. Four soft fingertips that she’d know anywhere simply from the heat of her like a thousand suns, the smell of her like the first snowfall, and the softness of her skin like the smoothest sand of Krypton. 

“Kara,” Lena’s voice was soft and understanding and that broke Kara more than anything, “Look at me.”

The arrows still thumped across her back, never ending. Each one a reminder that she was dark where others were light, absorbing the sun but never reflecting it back. 

She couldn’t do it. 

Tearing herself from Lena’s touch and eyes open but blinded by tears until all she could see was white light, Kara rushed into Alex’s bedroom and threw herself out the window until the white light that she could never return was replaced with the white light of the moon. 

Alone in the furthest edges of the atmosphere where the sky was so cold it froze her tears but left her skin was completely untouched by frostbite, Kara let herself sob tears made of glass.

They didn’t cut her skin.

But they hurt more than anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh look. we found the feels portion.
> 
> Just couldn't stay away from Supergirl. Thank you so much for your fantastically amazing support and kindness of this new pairing. Your comment, kudos and [ tumblr stop-ins ](http://ariabauer.tumblr.com/) mean the world <3
> 
> stay stupendous. aria.


	3. Old Arrow; New Arrow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes it takes a while but we get there.  
> I couldn't leave our girls hanging like that.

Kara stayed in the atmosphere long enough to watch the sun set and rise and set again as it played peekaboo with the edge of the horizon. Her cape hung suspended behind her, unmoving in the vacuum of space as the planet spun below her. 

Her gaze danced over the countries that flew by as she orbited Earth, easily zooming in on people she didn’t know so that she could smile at an old man petting a dog or a baby girl trying ice cream for the first time.

It was easier than letting her attention drift to the people she did know. Down to National City where people were waiting to be saved. Down to National City where Maggie and Alex had just been confirmed as soulmates, joy probably rolling off them in waves. Down to National City where Lena was. Lena. Lena who had been hit by a soulmate arrow and lit up in beautiful white light only to watch as Kara stayed dark. 

Lena who was probably ready to break up with her like all the others. 

Every human fairytale ended in soulmates. Her alien skin couldn’t offer Lena that. 

So Kara closed her eyes when National City spun by. Her hands clenched at her side, determined to not succumb to the temptation to look. Not yet. She could live in a world where Lena loved her just a little longer. 

When she opened her eyes again, it wasn’t National City in her view. 

It was another city with a different hero and a different set of heartbeats. Kara’s vision automatically cued in on familiar faces. There was one set of faces in Metropolis that Kara knew better than any.

Clark and Lois were in their apartment. Lois had three pens in her hair and forth in her hand as she ranted to Clark about something as he leaned over the stove, grabbing pots without oven mitts. He was fighting a smile as Lois paced back and forth, her hands flying as Kara could practically hear what was definitely an impassioned speech about something. 

Eventually Clark’s smile broke out full and, when Lois noticed, she turned on him and smacked him in the shoulder with a newspaper. Clark laughed, reached out, and kissed her. 

He kissed her. 

Kara’s mind blanked as she watched Lois pull back, roll her eyes, say something, kiss him again, and then steal a piece of chicken straight from the frying pan and then swear when it was too hot. 

Clark and Lois. 

Kal and Lois.

Superman and Lois Lane. 

In love and together for years when Superman’s skin would be as impervious to arrows as her own. Maybe, just maybe, there was a way she could figure this out.

Kara took off for Metropolis so fast she’d have left skid marks in the sky.

#

Clark and Lois very graciously didn’t ask questions as she swirled through their balcony. Clark’s eyes were wide but Lois was already smiling, halfway to the stove. 

“Hey kiddo,” Lois said, “No space ice in the living room.” She scooped up another plate as Kara blushed and quickly zapped her cape until the ice fizzed off her in a steam cloud.

Clark was still looking puzzled as Lois set down the plate, “How’d you know she was coming?”

Lois shrugged, “You both have a very specific whoosh sound.” They stared at her. “You know. That superhero whoosh that means I’m about to get a midnight visitor or narrowly avoid being killed in some horrible way?”

Kara frowned, trying to remember what her whoosh noise even sounded like.

Then there were two hands on her shoulders, forcibly manhandling her to the dinner table, “Sit down and eat because Mr Manners Smallville over here won’t let me eat until our guests are all seated.” Lois said.

“Oh no,” Kara protested but couldn’t bring herself to actually stop Lois from pushing her, “I don’t want to intrude.”

“Of course you did,” Lois pushed her again, “You came flying through our window. You definitely meant to intrude.”

“She’s not intruding,” Clark said, “She’s family.”

Lois pushed her into a chair and Kara went. Experience said it was nearly impossible to say no to Lois when she really wanted something. Lois shot Clark a look, “She’s allowed to intrude because she’s family. That’s how it works.” Lois plunked into her own chair and picked up a fork, “Now eat. If I know anything about Kryptonians, and I do, then being in space means you’re brooding and exerting yourself. You need the calories.”

Kara hesitated.

“I will 100% call your sister to yell at you,” Lois threatened.

“Lois.” Clark’s voice said a hundred different things in one word.

“Clark.” Lois said back, “She needs it.” Lois’s eyes narrowed, “So do you. Holding up skyscrapers is not empty stomach business.” Without waiting for them, Lois pointedly shoved an entire mini potato in her mouth.

Kara picked up her fork and shoveled chicken into her mouth. She didn’t want to bother Alex, not when she’d just found out Maggie was her soulmate. Still, the food settled on her tongue and Kara found her shoulders relaxing just slightly as Clark and Lois bantered around her. Carefully bringing her into the conversation without forcing her to be a part of it.

Soon her plate was empty and Kara found herself staring down at it. When a lull in the conversation occurred, her words slipped out, “Alex and Maggie and soulmates.”

“That’s great!” Clark said. He paused, “That’s great, isn’t it?”

Kara’s head bobbed up, “Of course it’s great. I’m so happy for Alex and I know that Maggie was so worried and it’s wonderful that they found each other. All I want is for Alex to be happy and she was smiling and in love.” Her smile turned wistful, “The colours were beautiful.”

“But that’s not why you’re here, is it?” Lois’s words were quiet but pointed. Her gaze fixed on Kara’s face.

Kara held her eyes for just a second before she slipped down to look at the shiny diamond on Lois’s left hand. She’d never asked before. Never had the courage to.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Then she looked right at Clark,”You’re not allowed to get mad.”

He frowned and put down his fork, “Okay?”

“I know you don’t really approve that I’m dating Lena Luthor,” the words rushed out, “but a few weeks ago the Cupids tried to hit her with an arrow while we were together and I caught it. I thought it would be fine if I kept catching them so they wouldn’t hit her. It worked for a while but I got distracted by Maggie and Alex today and Lena got hit with an arrow.” She shook her head against the image of Lena emblazoned in white colours, “but they just bounced off my skin and. Just.” She looked at Clark and knew her face was pleading, “How did you make it work when you’re not soulmates? When the arrows can’t pierce your skin?”

Her throat burned and her eyes were full of pressure and she promised herself she wouldn’t cry again even as her lungs felt like she couldn’t breathe. 

The room was quiet. The refrigerator humming as the sounds of the city lulled around them. Her hearing seemed focused. Narrowed to nothing but the room. Lois put her glass down and leaned back, fingers on her ring as Clark’s face softened. He went from bumbling reporter to little cousin in five seconds. She could see her father lurking somewhere in the colour of his eyes.

“Oh Kara,” he said, the Kryptonian inflection clear, “I should have talked to you about this years ago.” He reached for her and she let herself be pulled into a hug.

There was a soft touch on the top of her head. Lois was standing over her, plate in hand, and something almost tense in her smile for all her touch stayed soft, “I’ll leave you two to talk.” She vanished into her office, soundproofed long ago.

Kara pulled back softly, her grip tight on Clark’s arm, “How do you do it? Without being soulmates?”

“Actually,” Clark said, “Lois and I are soulmates.”

Kara’s brain stopped. Stuttered. Tried. “You’re. What?”

“We’re soulmates,” Clark repeated.

“But how,” Kara’s grip tightened to where it could have bent steel, “the arrows? They can’t hit you.”

Clark grinned at her over his glasses, “I found a loophole.” He paused, “I’m sure you tried blowing out your powers?”

Kara nodded, “When I was eighteen. I made Alex try with me. The arrow went in alright but as soon as my powers started coming back then the arrow popped right back out. Same with kryptonite. As soon as it was gone, the arrow just slide back out of my skin; my body rejected it.”

Clark nodded, “I had the same problem.”

“So how’d you do it?” Kara tried to keep the desperation out of her voice but knew she failed. Her hand still gripped Clark too hard and hope was squeezed in her throat. 

“Kryptonite.”

Kara shook her head, “I told you I tried-”

“On the arrow,” Clark cut her off, “Permanently. There’s always a little bit inside me. Keeps the arrow from being pushed up.”

Kara’s jaw dropped and she let go of Clark’s arm, “What?”

Clark’s gaze went to Lois’s office door, “I wanted my soulmate,” he said, “I wanted her more than anything after watching my parents be in love for so many years, watching human after human get by their arrow. Just another thing that set me apart. And when I met Lois,” his smile was big and doopy, “I knew what I had to do. I had to know. I wanted to be with her. I ran a thousand different simulations in the Fortress and this was the one that worked.”

“But, kryptonite? Doesn’t that hurt?” Kara could always feel the memory of the stone in her veins, burning through her skin until every breath was made of fire and every second was filled with agony. Her own limbs turning against her and her mind screaming.

She couldn’t help but scan him. With a careful eye, knowing what she was looking for, she could make out the faintest hints of kryptonite in his blood. Just a molecule or two. Green between the red.

Clark shrugged, “It does at first but it’s not that much. You get used to it.” He gave a little chuckle and tapped his heart, “You never wondered why you were stronger than me? Even though I’ve spent double the amount of time under a yellow sun?”

“But,” Clark added, “I’d never trade a little bit of discomfort for the ability to know when Lois needs me, when she’s in trouble. To be able to give her that human life she deserves. A real soulmate. All the love in the world. That’s what she deserved.” 

All the love in the world. There wasn’t a doubt in her mind that it was what Lena deserved.

“That’s what I want,” Kara leaned forward, “with Lena. That’s what I want for her. Can you… Do you have another arrow like that? That’ll work on me? I know you don’t like Lena all that much but I swear she’s different from her family.”

He dropped his hand on top of hers where it still rested on his arm and gave her hand a squeeze, his smile kind, “It doesn’t matter if I like her or not. I trust you. You’re family. I’ll get the Fortress to make you one.” 

Something in her heart turned light even as the fire kept burning and the hope refused to slip from her throat entirely.

He stood, heading towards the window, “I’ll be back in an hour. Keep an eye on Lois for me? She’s working on this article that I’m pretty sure is going to get assassins sent after her some point.”

There was fond exasperation on his face and Kara couldn’t help but smile, “I’ll be here. Kal,” she added, “Thank you.”

“El mayarah.” He said. Then he was gone and all Kara could do was wait.

With Lois’s door firmly closed, Kara turned her gaze on National City. She forced her eyes to stay off Lena, not until the arrow was in her hand, not until she could give Lena everything. Instead, her gaze turned to the heartbeat she knew best.

Alex was in her apartment, Maggie on the couch as Alex paced back and forth in front of her. Kara didn’t listen on what she was saying but watched as Maggie reached out and took Alex’s hands, holding them lightly and speaking softly. Slowly, Alex crumbled into her arms and Maggie went up on her tip toes to kiss the top of Alex’s head. 

From a hundred miles away, Kara smiled. Soft and silent and a little bit teary as she watched her sister let herself be held. Be loved. She sniffled a little, rubbing her nose with the back of her hand as the minutes ticked by. As Alex fell into the couch and Maggie followed, Alex’s cell phone tight in her hand. 

“Hey kiddo,” Lois touched the back of her shoulders, “You okay?”

Kara straightened, “Of course.” She gestured to the window, “Kal’s gone but he should be back in a few minutes. He went to-”

“Oh I know exactly where he went,” Lois muttered. 

Kara frowned. There was something almost harsh in Lois’s tone but mixed with something much more tired. More resigned. 

“Is your article going okay?” Kara tried, “Did something go wrong just now? Can I help?”

A smile flickered across Lois’s face as she sat heavily in the chair by Kara, “I wasn’t working on an article, kid. I was making a phone call. Pain in the butt to get the number but I did it.”

“Of course you did.” Kara said.

Lois winked then closed her eyes and leaned back, “Got you trained already. Nothing I can’t do, never forget that.”

Lois didn’t say anything else, just kept her eyes closed like she was listening to a world she couldn’t possibly hear. So Kara sat and waited. Experience said that it never did anyone any good to interrupt Lois Lane when she acting off. And Lois was off. Her shoulders were still determinedly set but her hands kept flickering to her ring, twisting it and then releasing to tap the cell phone in her pocket as though making sure it was still there. 

Eventually it buzzed. 

Lois didn’t pull the phone out but her shoulders loosened slightly. Eyes still closed she said, “I do love him, you know. Always will. Clark. Kal. Superman.”

Kara frowned, “I know. I’ve always known that. Even when I first got out of that pod and you two wouldn’t stop fighting whenever I’d visit Kal at the Planet I knew that you cared about each other.”

“I love him,” Lois’s eyes flicked open and locked onto Kara’s, “but he never asked me. Went all gallant and brave and self-sacrificing when he never even asked and now every time he leaves, I worry. Worry about that little bit of green making him weaker than he should be. If this will be the day he loses because he wasn’t just a little bit stronger. If this will be the day I lose him.”

There was a knock at the door. Harsh and hurried. “It’s open,” Lois shouted. Then she stood and looked back at Kara, “This is a two person choice, kid, and as family I get to interfere.” 

Kara barely heard her. She barely heard Lois’s words or her footsteps as she walked back into her office because all Kara could hear was the heartbeat walking through the doorway and the familiar pattern of steps and smell of perfume. 

“Kara Danvers,” Lena said, “You do not just get to fly out on me like that.”

A single word came out. A breath, a pray, a hope, and a stutter, “Lena.”

Lena waved her hand. She was wearing one of Kara’s old hoodies that she hadn’t realized she’d left behind and Lena’s hair was in a messy ponytail with strands escaping like she couldn’t have been bothered to check a mirror before she left the house. She stalked across the apartment like a woman on a mission, “Let’s cut out the basics, we’ll come back to them another time,” She gave Kara a look, “And we will come back to them. But for now, yes I know you’re Supergirl. I’ve known for a while.”

Kara’s mouth opened. Closed, “How?”

“Your disguise is a pair of glasses, Kara,” Lena said, “Hardly the Fort Knox of disguises for anyone who spends more than 5 minutes with your alter egos.” She sat in the chair that Lois had emptied and, despite the hoodie, sat like she was behind her desk at L-Corp. “But that’s not what I want to talk about.”

Kara fidgeted, “Lois called you.”

“She did.” Lena said, “She said that you were about to do something colossally stupid and that, even though she doesn’t trust my ‘mischievous Luthor face’, she and I are apparently in something of a club now.”

“A club?”

Lena voice was dry, “The ‘Humans in love with self-sacrificing Kryptonians club’ was how I believe she put it. Club of two apparently.”

But Kara’s brain had frozen, stuttered to a standstill as the hope choking her throat expanded. Her words came out a whisper, hands tight in her lap as she looked down at her fingers, “You love me? You still love me?”

“Oh Kara,” cool fingers found her own while the softest touch whisped over her cheek, “Why would you think that I suddenly wouldn’t?”

“I. Because. The arrows.” Kara said. Even now, she could see the image of Lena so beautiful and surrounded in light, “You lit up and I didn’t. I couldn’t. I can’t. I can’t be your soulmate.”

The soft touch moved to her chin, prodding gently but Kara kept her eyes down. “And why not?” Lena asked. Her words grew timid, hand leaving Kara’s face, “Do you not want to be?”

“Of course I do!” Kara’s head shot up, “I want nothing more than to be your soulmate but I can’t because my skin can’t get pierced by the arrows on this world. They just bounce off and I can’t light up! That’s why I’m here. So Kal can fix me like he fixed himself for Lois!” Her hands chased Lena’s. She had to make her understand. Wipe that sad look off her face, “Of course I want to be your soulmate, Lena. I love you.” 

Lena’s face flickered into something of surprise delight, the same way it always did when Kara said those three little words. Like she never expected to hear them. But then it dropped. Her brow crinkled, “What do you mean, you’re here to fix yourself? I’m not sure I like the sound of that.”

“Kal can lace the arrow with Kryptonite,” Kara explained, “so that it can pierce my skin and stay inside me.”

Lena’s touch vanished. Her eyes went wide as she leaned back in her chair, freezing perfectly still with her eyes still fixed on Kara. Then her jaw twitched, something hard dropping into her eyes before whisping away again. Lena tensed her fingers, opening and closing her fist. “Are you telling me,” Lena’s every word was sharp, “That you’re sitting here waiting to willing inject Kryptonite into your body?”

Kara winced, as she heard the words actually uttered, “It’s just a little bit.”

”Remind me to send Lois an exclusive,” Lena muttered. Then she leaned forward and took Kara’s hands again, flyaway hair framing her face, “Kara. Please don’t do this.”

Gently, Kara brushed the hairs down before tracing the line of Lena’s ear with her finger, “But it’s the only way we can be soulmates.”

“Who cares about soulmates,” Lena’s grip was firm, “I appreciate what you’re trying to do but I don’t need light or magic or cupids or the universe to tell me that I’m in love with you. To tell me that we belong together. I already know that.” She leaned forward, pressing her forehead against Kara’s and for a moment, Kara just breathed. Let the heat of Lena sink into her skin as she felt all the little places they were touching. The beat of her heart. The touch of her breath across Kara’s face and the smell of Lena’s lab and favourite pen under the perfume. 

“I don’t need you to inject literal poison into your veins just so the universe can tell me something that I already know.” Lena continued and Kara could feel every word, hear it a hundred times over in every caress of Lena’s fingers and touch of her breath, “I don’t want to imagine you in pain for me. You weaker because I loved you. We can’t be kryptonite. That can’t be a part of who we are because you make me stronger and that all I want to do for you.”

Kara clung to Lena with a feather light touch, feeling the way her blood pounded under Kara’s fingertips as her hands slid down soft wrists.

“I don’t need soulmates,” Lena repeated, “Just tell me how you feel.”

The words were a promise as the hope finally dislodged from her throat and poured out, “I love you.” Kara said. 

Lena’s laugh was a sob, “I love you too. Please. Please tell me that’s enough. Soulmates or not.”

“Always.” Kara’s word was a kiss. Soft and tender as the word lost itself to touch and warmth and the way Lena’s fingers slid into the back of her hair. The kiss was slow, every moment stretched out to an eternity as Kara paused between every heartbeat to feel every touch, every bit of warmth, everything that suddenly surrounded her as Lena slid into her lap.

Real and warm and there.

And glowing.

Kara opened her eyes as the light flared, pouring from Lena’s back as she watched another arrow sink into Lena’s skin. It bloomed outward like a sunflower, tendrils weaving through the air. Lena at the center, smiling at her and tracing the line of the crest on her chest. All green eyes and kissed lips.

The sun herself in Kara’s lap.

“Just so you know,” Lena said, “I’m still made about you running off and the whole secret identity thing.”

“Noted.” Kara said. “Just, could we do that all later.”

Lena kissed her again. 

Kissed her with light pouring from her back until Kara felt the warmth of a hundred tendrils creeping up her arms to surround her in Lena’s light. Their touch was soft and cautious, like it was saying hello. She felt the warmth carry around until she was covered in it, the light closing on the center of her back. 

She pulled back from the kiss, cupping Lena’s cheek and gently kissing the tip of her nose instead.

The warmth sank. Like a warm blanket over her body the light fell into every cell of her skin like she’d just been covered in sunshine. The visible light vanished to leave Lena blinking but Kara could feel it under her skin, gently moving into her chest and swirling inside her ribs. 

The light exploded from her, a rainbow of colours pouring from her to race back to Lena in a swirl of endless light until she couldn’t tell where one light started and another one began or who the light was coming from in the first place. 

Kara stared up at it, “That’s impossible.”

Lena reached up, keeping one hand on Kara’s shoulder as the other drifted through the light, “Says the girl who fell from the sky.” The light chased her fingers and Lena brought it down to line Kara’s face. “No more arrows to block.”

Kara laughed, “I was done trying anyway.”

And, just because she could, Kara kissed her soulmate again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soulmates are what you make them. 
> 
> There's a wonderful feeling in finishing this piece. Your comment, kudos and [ tumblr stop-ins ](http://ariabauer.tumblr.com/) have meant the world and thank you for your continued encouragements and supports. It was so much fun to hang out with supercorp for a while. Maybe I'll have to come back to play.
> 
> Stay stupendous. Aria.


End file.
